Lucky Clover
Lucky Clover is the group of elite Orphnoch members that's part of Smart Brain. They hang in a private bar called The Clover Bar, where their private members plot & scheme ways to fulfill their agenda. Members *'J' is the first of the Lucky Clover sent after Phi in the form of the Crocodile Orphnoch, having an ability to regenerate from attacks that would kill normal Orphnoch only two times. A strong, usually silent, black man who's usually seen with his pet dog, Chaco. After being defeated by Xeno Clash twice, Mr. J was reluctant to continue his pursuit on Phi until Midgley threatened him with being named a traitor & what would come of Chaco if he didn't complete his mission. Though J was finally defeated by Phi's Grand Impact, Chaco ended up in the care of April Kimberly. *'Jack Auttenburg' is a prideful man who enjoys reading poetry & assumes the form of the Centipede ' Orphnoch'. Though he acts calm, Auttenburg was very much fearful of Anselm most of the time, acting tough whenever Anselm is not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series cost him a great deal of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Anselm to pick on. Eventually, after seeing the Arch Orphnoch banish Anselm & later evolve Anissa, Auttenburg ran off during the final battle & decided to join human society as a construction worker. *'Anissa Horn' is a woman who can assume the form of the Lobster Orphnoch. The calmest of the group, she works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. Her calling card to her victim is to send them a bottle (of possibly wine), as their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer, then calming them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Upon learning of the breakdown & the Orphnoch King's power, Anissa was intent to survive. Anissa succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her, removing all traces of her humanity, & thus became his caretaker after he was defeated by Phi. *'Albert Summerfield' was formerly of the Meteor School, he was mortally wounded by Anselm on the night of the school reunion & soon revived in Smart Brain experiment as the Spider Orphnoch. Before his change, Summerfield was a kind-hearted figure as Maria remembered him. Turning his back on his former friends & humanity, Summerfield mortally wounded Qiana to get the Delta Gear in order to become the new member of Lucky Clover. He has a habit of crafting animal origami & lighting them on fire just before going on a attacking spree while listening to rap music, with the flame dying out the same time Summerfield wounded the last person. He was eventually branded a traitor by Midgley for giving the Delta Belt to the surviving Meteor Students, before going after them one by one. No longer a member of Lucky Clover as he still had a shred of humanity left in him, Summerfield was seemingly killed by Nathan upon revealing his Orphnoch form. But Summerfield survived & begins to regain a bit more of his humanity, eventually beginning to feel the breakdown while taking Nathan's place in fighting the other Lucky Clover members, sustaining injuries from fighting all three of them & being hit by Chi's Gold Smash. Summerfield eventually crawled out of the battlefield & saw Maria one final time before disappearing; it's unknown if he survived or not. *'Nathan Yap/Wolf Orphnoch' *'Anselm' is a young man who can assume the form of the Dragon Orphnoch. The most powerful & youngest of the Lucky Clover group, referring to himself as the "strongest lifeform" & able to turn anything he touches into ash. This talent also made Anselm withdrawn from society & have a childish outlook, seeing others' suffering as fun. He was the one who brutally wounded all members of the Meteor School. Upon making his presence known, Anselm used the Delta Belt until he got tired of it & gave it to Summerfield. Anselm had a flawless victory streak until he battled Nathan as Phi & suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. Later, Anselm was intent on killing Abner to prove his superiority, with Anissa & Auttenburg forced to fight him to protect the boy. In the end, a very weakened Anselm was stripped of his powers & banished by the Arch Orphnoch before having his face ripped off & eaten by it. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Villains